Pay a Visit
by FirstSoundFuture
Summary: Shikamaru wakes up from a stupid dream after having a chaotic party at his room the night before, now, who would do any better pestering him than his own family, and his soon to be own family.


Hi Guys! So this is FSF bringing you a one-shot about ShikaTema. First, I'd like to say some things;

1. No flames, please, for the love of whoever is up there. Received flames will be disregarded immediately

2. If you are going to review a work, please do it with an account. I hate it when someone gives constructive criticism anonymously. Seriously guys! How can we thank you if you praised/gave constructive criticism to our work and we don't even know you? And how can we track you down if you flamed/spammed our stories with no reasonable reason?

Shikamaru: I still don't see why you are threatening flamers, K.

FSF: Who told you to go out of the room? Get back, now.

Shikamaru: And I still don't see why I have to do this crazy act, I mean, who in their right mind wants to go out with that troublesome woman?

FSF: I thought you are a genius?

Shikamaru: And what does my intelligience have to do with this?

FSF: And here I am, thinking what happened to your geniusness.

Shikamaru: What the HECK do you MEAN, K?

FSF: Just do the oh-so-popular disclaimer, sweetie.

Shikamaru: Argh. **K does not own Naruto. If he does, unfortunately, I'd be dead meat right now.**

FSF: *clap clap clap* I take it back, you are a genius, afterall, with wonderful and cool disclaimers. You'll be my disclaimer-boy from now on, okay?

Shikamaru: Mendokuse.

FSF: On with the story! Oh and Shikamaru, call me by that nickname again and half of your disclaimer will happen

* * *

><p>"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"<p>

Woah, that was close, and I mean _close_. Ah, good thing it's only a dream, a nightmare. A nightmare that will never come true. Oh god that dream is embarassing.

Yo, name is Shikamaru Nara, but they call me Shika, I don't know why they call me that. They only say it's cute and it fits me. And by _they_ I mean mom and sis.

"SHIKA! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" A loud female voice shook my room. Ah, speak of the devil.

"Mendokuse, I always wish to have a maid to clean up my room for me." I said, getting up from my _neat and tidy bed._ Argh who am I kidding? It's a mess, no, _MESS_ is an understatement.

The bed looks like it was visited by a typhoon *ehem* Temari *ehem*, bedsheets on the window, bits and pieces of food on the ground and the pillows are in the wall. Wait, what? "Pillows in the wall? Seriously?" I said through fits of laughter, then I suddenly remembered what happened here to have the pillows buried in the wall. "Oh, yeah, the party last night, I wonder if they got home safe?"

Then I looked around my room. Green wallpapers with blue stains, black stains on the floor and my new carpet torn without mercy. Mendokuse, mendokuse, mendokuse. Then I noticed potato chips on the ground, Great, just great, now mom is going to kill me. Thanks, Choji.

"Shika? Let's go down, I'm hungry now." Someone said outside the doorway, much to Shikamaru's shock

"You go down first, sis, I'll go down later." I said to her outside the doorway, blocking the entrance as I lean down on the door.

"Shika? You okay there? Something wrong?"

"U-uh nothings wrong, all fine, just go down already" I said as terror washed over me, huh, if my sis finds this out, I'm so going to hug myself goodbye.

"O-kay?" Oh God, help me, please make my sister oblivious and make her go downstairs.

If you saw how your mother talks with her mouth, and you are convinced that your mother's mouth is loud, then you should see my sis talk. You, my dear friend, will definitely say "homina," over and over and over again. I mean, that girl is like a boombox if she's angry, and that's just angry guys, *shudder* I wonder how loud her voice is if she's pissed off. I'm getting chills run down my spine just with the thought of it

"SHIKA! THERES A GIRL IN HERE AND SHE TOLD ME HER NAME IS TEMARI!" My mom called for me

Oh. My. God. Temari is in my house, argh why does it have to be Temari? I mean that girl can take a whole house down with just a swing of her fan, and she obviously got me cornered. _Right in my house!_ That troublesome girl won't leave me alone for even a day. Oh, and you know what's worse?

It is Valentine's Day.

I'm screwed, for life.

I opened my door and rushed through the blue corridor, hoping that for the slimmest possibility that Temari is still outside the house. I can still stall her, I can still if only she i-

Oh crap.

Forget that thing I said about the possibility earlier, I'm as good as dead. She's already up the stairs and is nearing me wearing her oh-so-revealing uniform. Someone, please, anyone help me.

She's still nearing, while I am rooted to the spot looking like a rag doll, ready to be thrown away.

Still nearing. "Shikamaru?"

I nodded while asking, "Wh-what?" Then came in the bombshell.

She kissed me, no, not that friendly kiss on the forehead or cheek, but the kiss on the lips. _**A KISS ON THE LIPS.**_

I stood there, shocked to the core, while she held me like her life depended on it. Her mouth crushing my lips. She forced her tongue inside my mouth. I, being the lazyass that I am, did nothing about it. Just standing there looking like a fool and not caring if one of my family checked up on us

How I wish I never thought about that, you will never achieve, because on that exact moment, my _boombox _of a sister came up the stairs, and stared at us, no, stared at Temari, because my mind is far off away the face of the earth

She just stared.

And stared.

Then she walked past us, not even attempting to break up the vice grip, I thanked all of the gods that I can think of. And no, I'm not grateful because she didn't break up the hold, I'm grateful that she didn't scream like crazy! She opened the door to her room and then she told me something. "I'm not breaking that up because it's Valentine's Day, so you should be thankful."

Temari breaked up only to gasp for air, and I'm only able to say "Thanks." to my sis before getting my mouth shut up because of a certain girl's tongue.

And I actually liked it. Call me a fool or an idiot if you want, but I actually liked her tongue dominating my whole mouth. Her taste is like chocolate dipped with caramel and vanilla. I don't really know why my heart is beating so fast or why does it have a fluttering feeling, but I am pretty sure tha she's feeling the same, with the beating I'm getting right now.

She then pushed me into my room, slamming the door in the process. She threw me into my oh-so-tidy bed and slammed the door shut with her foot.

Is she on friggin' steroids?

Anyway, she pinned me in my own bed then proceeded to take what she thinks is hers, and that is my mouth.

Seriously? I didn't really know my mouth tasted _that_ good. I didn't even brush my teeth yet.

That's when I decided to fight her, battling for dominance, She just laughed with her mouth still stuck with mine.

Huh, how funny. If I thought that she was on steroids earlier. Then what she is on right now? I just gave up, knowing that I will never be able to fight back with that Herculean strength of hers, Where did she find all that strength and energy?

Then she broke up and bear-hugged me, wiping the saliva on my green shirt. She lied down beside me then finally said something.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shikamaru."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Temari." I said, wiping off excess saliva with my shirt.

"I've got something to ask you." She said, then she pulled out chocolates from God Knows Where... "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Heh, seen that coming, but what will I do? If I said yes, I'll be dead when Gaara or Kankuro finds out. If I said no, Temari will kill me. Well, better die later than now.

"Yes, sure." I replied all the while accepting the gift.

"Great! Okay, I'll go down now and eat with my future dad-and-mom-in-law" She said while rushing outside.

I hurriedly ate the chocolate while thinking. Now that she is my girlfriend, that nightmare will never happen. Not a chance.

"SHIKAAAA! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO EAT YOUR EFFING BREAKFAST!"

I'm dead, double-dead.

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!<p> 


End file.
